The problem of runs, snags and tears in pantyhose for women is well known throughout the world. The solution to the problem is especially difficult in that the problem is two-fold. The first aspect of the problem lies in the fact that nylon pantyhose have very limited elasticity. Thus, when a pair of nylon pantyhose is caught on a fingernail, piece of furniture, or any object, the nylon material does not stretch to allow the wearer time to free herself from the object, but rather, the nylon material immediately snags. The second aspect of the problem then becomes immediately apparent to the pantyhose wearer. Any type of tear or snag in the nylon material immediately results in a run in the pantyhose because the knit of the material does not allow the material to stop the run. The run in the pantyhose ruins the pantyhose. The replacement of the pantyhose each time the pantyhose are snagged is an expensive process.
Attempts have been made to overcome this expensive problem. One attempt to solve the problem resulted in the use of a thicker yarn in the knitting of the pantyhose. However, the pantyhose knit from the thicker yarn are thick in texture and dull in surface finish. Furthermore, the pantyhose do not have the desired sheerness of nylon pantyhose. Other attempts to solve the problem of runs in pantyhose resulted in pantyhose which do not stretch and re-conform to the shape of the leg. These pantyhose also sag after short periods of time because of their lack of elasticity.
Therefore, a need exists for pantyhose which are snag, tear and run resistant. The pantyhose must further be capable of stretching to a certain degree and reforming to the original shape. Moreover, the pantyhose must have the lustrous surface finish desired by women today.